


格雷森号列车

by BinRock



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-17 21:05:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18972817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BinRock/pseuds/BinRock
Summary: “这到底怎么回事？”他忍无可忍地大喊。“这应该是我们的问题，”那个警察迪克抱着手臂说，“这是迪克·格雷森的列车。”





	格雷森号列车

傍晚，暮光涌进异常冷清的候车室。杰森·陶德发觉，事物一旦沾染上那层金色的光晕，就变得像是过去才有的东西。他第三次从裤子口袋里摸出那张火车票，在手里拈着转过一圈，看了又看，依然没有发现什么不对。

这时，他注意到身旁的那位旅客身子动了动。然后他听到那人发话：“你是要搭这班车？”

他转头，飞快地上下扫视了那人。肮脏的风衣，滑稽的黄绿纹领带，带着墨镜的脸大半掩映在手中打开的报纸留下的阴影里，依稀可见那挂了满下巴的胡茬，一头黑发也打理得惨不忍睹。他轻微地皱了下眉，一时间大脑开始飞速搜寻这到底是上世纪哪个年代的装束。那人的目光也落到了他身上，隔着墨镜，他也知道那人同样在打量他。一样的职业习惯，他在心底翻了个白眼，这人搞不好是个老电影里的那种私家侦探——他不喜欢侦探，但那人带着身上那层模糊时间的光芒看起来真像那么回事。

“嗯。有什么问题吗？”他问道，实际上他并不想听人回话。

“有谁和你同行？”

“就我一人。”

那人似乎由于惊讶扬起了眉毛。罗伊和科莉的确提议过陪他一起，他拒绝了。要是他们真的来了，他也许根本不会选坐火车回哥谭去。

广播响了起来，他诧异地瞧了一眼钟，时间过得有点太快。那人和他几乎同时起身，这让他愣了一秒，接着才跟在那人后面去站台。他没去在意有几个人跟在他们后边，只顾着怀疑地盯住走在前面的那人的背影。有好几次他想伸手去抓住那人的肩，最后都放弃了。他不知道自己感觉到了什么。光线越来越暗，那很可能对他的眼睛撒谎。

“我还没见过几个人坐这一班呢。”那人边走边感叹。

“哈。”他随口应了一声。那位侦探——说不定是东海岸这条线上的常客，行走四方，惩恶扬善，睡点姑娘，就像个什么神秘英雄——现在应该就是个醉鬼。夕阳已经落到车站建筑后面去，他们俩都被笼罩在倒影里。

他没看见列车员。那人先他一步登上了车，他向四周张望了会儿，才犹疑地跟上去。车厢里光线依然不怎么样，他揉揉眼，一阵急促的脚步声又让他迅速把眼睛睁开。一个男人双手撑在过道入口处，看着他，满脸惊喜。

“老天，杰森？”男人不可置信地眨了眨眼。

“你他妈——？”他竭力没让自己叫出来。

“杰森。”男人低下头，显然不是在叫他，像是思索什么，“杰森在这——杰森？不对，这完全不对劲！杰森怎么可能上这班车！”

他看着那人转过身去，朝里大声喊道：“你们谁把杰森·陶德带来了？”

“他是自己来的！”一个声音回答道，他听出来是刚才那个侦探，“这事我已经问过了，格雷森。”

“你说谁？杰森·陶德？”又一声惊呼。

“甭管是谁，怎么会有人能自己出现在这？”另一个声音响起了，他看见有个人影缓缓靠近，等到能勉强看见那人的脸，他发现那是个穿着警察制服的迪克·格雷森。

“这到底怎么回事？”他忍无可忍地大喊。

“这应该是我们的问题，”那个警察迪克抱着手臂说，“这是迪克·格雷森的列车。”

“虽然看到你真的让人高兴，小翅膀，”第一个穿着便装的迪克挤出一个尴尬的笑，那久违的昵称让他整个人一怔，“但我们一般不欢迎其他来客。”

广播响了，车厢的门毫无防备地关上，列车慢慢启动。现在他们没得选了。杰森这时才发觉，自己压根没听清过广播究竟在说什么，直到现在，那掺杂着电流声的含糊声响也只搅得他脑子里更加混乱。

便衣的迪克叹口气，拉起他的手臂，“进来吧。”

他任凭那人把他拖进了车厢——这会灯亮了。他看到了这节车厢内的全景：有个看起来比他还年轻的青年身穿陌生的制服，带着一个罗宾坐在右边，另一侧的位置空着，小桌上还有杂志和没吃完的晚餐，那大概是面前两人坐的地方。不远处有个打扮简直像蝙蝠侠的人望着他，瞪大了眼睛，而那个侦探已经摘下墨镜，舒舒服服地坐在角落的位置里，从旁边推着餐车、一身晃眼的天蓝的人手里接过一杯咖啡。显而易见，这整个车厢都是迪克·格雷森。

当然，除了他。警察迪克正让他站住别动，耐心地没收他身上的每一件武器。他只能朝着便衣迪克递去几个恼怒的眼神，后者也仅仅无奈地耸耸肩。

“杰森是谁？”罗宾突然发话了。

“现在应该让他知道这事吗？”便衣迪克问。

“实际上，我也不怎么清楚。”侦探说。

“你这辈子见过最帅的人。”杰森回复。

“哈，在我那，你还只有他这么高。”那个穿着他小时候才见过的难看制服的迪克笑了笑，“吃点什么吗，小翅膀？”

“小翅膀？”罗宾惊讶地转头。

“别在他面前这么叫我！”杰森大喊。

“已经这个点了，你确实该吃点东西。”他背后的警察迪克站了起来，拍了拍他的肩，“坐我的位置去吧。”

他别无选择，接受了这个提议，另一个迪克也立即把新一份晚餐放到了他面前。便衣迪克坐到了他的对面，即使他不抬头也能感受到传来的忧心忡忡的目光。

“所以，到底是怎么回事？”便衣迪克又问了一次。他这时感觉到，所有迪克的目光都集中在他身上了，那不是什么好体验。

“我不知道。我买了去哥谭的票，提前一小时半到车站，然后就跟着那个侦探上了这趟幽灵车。”他伸手摸进裤子的口袋，忽然一怔，开口骂了声。“操。我票呢？”

“你为什么不直接坐个航班？”

“因为我想沿途看看风景。”

“杰森。”

“我没有撒谎。”

他抬头，便衣迪克用手臂撑着的那张脸离他很近，蓝眼睛看起来依然不怎么高兴。夜晚的深蓝已占据了窗外天空的一半，大地起伏不止，却与他们无关，列车运行在桥梁上，平稳如初。

“那么你们又是怎么回事？”他问，“全世界的迪克·格雷森都在这辆车上？”

“理论上来说，是全宇宙。”

“不过现在这里应该只有十个。”警察迪克扫视了一圈，回答说。

“发生了什么？”一个稚嫩的声音从他身后传来，接着他看见一道亮黄色划过半空落在了罗宾对面的位置上。那当然是迪克·格雷森，不过是比罗宾迪克还小的，那个他和老爹在马戏团里见到过的迪克。他忍不住多看了几眼，肚子里有什么东西痒痒的。小迪克疑惑地看了看他，问道：“那是谁？”

“我们等会再来解释这个。”便衣迪克朝小迪克笑笑，回头继续看着杰森，“小翅膀，你不可能是无缘无故来到这里的。如果你遇到了什么问题，你可以和我说。”

“我现在最大的问题就是我他妈到底是怎么来到这里的，”杰森放下叉子，“以及，我又该怎么从这地方出去。”

“其实……我不确定你还能不能离开这。”便衣迪克低头。

“啥？”

“你大概是被哪个格雷森带上来的。但是现在我们都不知道究竟是谁，”他说，“没有他，你可能暂时走不掉了。”

“那个侦探不行？”

“你可不关我的事。”侦探澄清道。

“那意思是说我一辈子就要交代在这幽灵车上了？”杰森几乎噎住了。

“我们也无法预料让你久留会带来什么后果。”警察迪克说。

“别那么看着我，我也不想呆在这。”

“现在就这样吧，”罗宾旁边那个年轻的迪克终于发话了，“我们会想出办法的。”

“噢，还有一位感觉良好的。”杰森看了过去。

“我没想到能看见你长大以后是什么样子。”那个迪克平静地说。

这下所有人都沉默了。杰森局促地回过头，看着自己的大腿思索半晌。他掏出手机瞥了一眼，手机意料之中没了信号。最后，他猛地起身，推开一旁的两个迪克往下一个车厢走去。

“杰森你去哪？”便衣迪克急忙跟了上来。

“我说了，我要沿途看看风景。”

“你看不见什么东西的。”

“有星星就成。”

“听我的，杰森。”便衣迪克又拉住了他的手臂。

他实在有些耐不住性子了。正当他要回过头去时，却遇上了那个一直默不作声的迪克的目光——穿着蝙蝠侠制服，脱了头罩的迪克。那的确是迪克的眼睛，可目光却不是经典的格雷森式的，它更谨慎、更复杂、更疲惫，还有几分不易察觉的失落。他张了张嘴，却也不知道该说什么。

“把他交给我吧。”一个新的声音响起。那还是迪克的声音，可又有了一点不同。

他身前不远的黑暗的过道里，穿着他熟悉的夜翼制服的迪克走了出来。“不介意我占用你一点时间吧，头罩？”夜翼说。

便衣迪克放开他，他闭上眼松了口气。“没问题。”

夜翼打了个手势，让他跟着去下一节车厢。那是节观光车厢，大面积的车壁都被玻璃覆盖，窗外的景致几乎裹住了他们。和他想的一样，现在只有星星，大地被令人目眩的星光吞噬，列车一头扎进了银河，成了一条没有尽头的水族馆观赏通道。借着那点银白的光，他恰好看得见夜翼的轮廓。

“不好意思，你可能一时半会都到不了哥谭了。”夜翼望着窗外，告诉他。

“我已经知道了。”他说。不知为何，和这个迪克·格雷森呆在一起叫他格外舒心。一切都是他最为熟悉的——紧身衣，卡利棍，没什么品味的发型，公事公办的语调，还有夜色里看不清神情的脸。连那身高也看上去如此亲切——坐在罗宾旁边那个迪克高得就有点不正常。他不常在工作以外的时间见到迪克，老实说，他也不愿意去见，正常人版本的迪克总是太爱摆出大哥的架势，他不喜欢，但又难以拒绝。便衣迪克给他的感觉就像那样，而这个懂得如何把握分寸的夜翼？简直完美。

一声几不可闻的响动传入他的耳朵，他警惕地转过身，退后几步，身旁的夜翼看起来却若无其事。“怎么了？”

“这里还有其他什么格雷森。”

“我们不能把他留在这。”黑暗里，一个被刻意压低的声音说。

他和夜翼同时望向了车厢角落的位置。夜翼刚才那话并不是在问他。他察觉到空气里多了些紧张的气息，拳头攥紧起来，外面的繁星危险地闪烁，仿佛无数双见证者的眼睛。

“你听到了。我们现在只能这样。”

“我听到，有个格雷森把他带了上来。”那声音稍稍逼近了些，“是你吗？”

“我对现状毫无办法。”

“那我倒是有一个。”

“离他远点。”夜翼站前了一步。

“可以，但要是出了什么事，也许我们都得完蛋。”

“他不会死在这。”夜翼说。

那位整列幽灵车上最像幽灵的声音消失了会，然后随着又一阵细微的声响，杰森知道他离开了。星光明亮了一些，可那个格雷森原本所处的位置依旧是一片深不可测的黑暗。

夜翼似乎背对着他舒了口气，这才转过身：“别去在意他。他和我们这大多人不太一样，但其实不坏。”

“我真该拒绝格雷森警官的好意。”杰森说。

“你不会受伤的，我保证。”

“这趟车究竟去哪？”

“这趟车没有目的地。”夜翼说，“我们现在在一切时空之外，头罩。”

“那他妈是什么意思？”

“那些星星，你看到了吧？”夜翼注视着一侧窗外，“它们是无数个平行宇宙。我们都存在于某个时空里，适当的时候回到这里来。”

“……适当的时候？”

“当我们想。”

“所以迪克·格雷森是所有宇宙的守护者，”杰森说，“真是震撼人心。”

“你知道我们没有那么大的能力，”夜翼摇摇头，“也许超人也不行。不过我相信，我们都在自己的时空里尽力做到最好，哪怕只是个普通人。无论如何，我们知道，我们最终的归宿都将是这里。你的格雷森向你说过吗？迪克·格雷森没有故乡。”

“我以为那只是少见的某种诗意表达。”

“如果你认为现实很诗意，那就是了。”

杰森走近那些星星，双手撑在观光座的靠背上，眯起眼去观察。一旦他注视着某一颗星星的时间足够长，好些画面便透过那些白光呈现在他眼前。他看到了罗宾和蝙蝠侠合作击败恶棍，看到了警官格雷森站在一排警车后接受采访，看到了那个年轻的迪克冷静地向队友布置战术，看到了变成蝙蝠侠的迪克从潮湿的巷子里缓缓走出来。当然，他看到了他自己。红头罩和夜翼在哥谭的屋顶上疾行，切开夜风向前而去，要么相安无事地落地一起吃顿宵夜，要么相互殴击着掉进河里。千万个宇宙就在那，闪烁着，诞生又消亡，可迪克·格雷森的列车依然如此运行，平稳如初。

“要是你们回不来了怎么办？”杰森没有回头。

“我们永远都能回来，也永远都能回去。”夜翼说。

“可是看起来有些宇宙里，你们并没有回去。”

“也许那个宇宙正需要这样。”

“这也算‘做到最好’？”

“头罩，你很清楚我们是什么样的人。”夜翼说，“我们的死亡也是对世界意义的一种。”

又是一阵沉默。杰森低下头，那些星光合同无数的画面依然在他眼前忽闪。他深吸了口气。“你知不知道，我曾经和格雷森吵过一架。”

“我并不意外。”

“我当时怎么骂他的来着？我告诉他说——‘你太正常了’。老蝙蝠，他的控制狂的个性我们谁都清楚；杰森·陶德，脑子早就被池子泡坏了；小红，他人的确不错，可骨子里就是个蝙蝠侠二号；蝙蝠崽就更不用提了。而全哥谭的那些恶棍？所有的超能力者？还有不知什么时候又来毁灭地球的外星人？跟这些比起来，格雷森正常得发疯。他，不，你，你们，迪克·格雷森永远都是那样。我们都知道这世界是什么样子，格雷森，我们也知道它应得什么，可为什么你要偏偏这么蠢？”

“没有什么正常与否的问题，关键在于，我们不能被改变，头罩。”夜翼语气变得更加认真了，“包括你们，我们所有人不能也不会被改变。”

“他也是这么说的。你们真的永远都是这样。”杰森回头看他了，“但是他比你更蠢。”

夜翼的嘴动了动，没有出声。面具的确让杰森更加心安，他不用去在意那人脸上究竟是什么表情，因此他也不用去思考，也不用再想方设法地控制自己情绪了。

“你的格雷森发生什么了？”

好吧，“你的格雷森”。他闭上了眼。他以前真没想过那听上去会是这种感觉。

“老蝙蝠告诉我布鲁德海文发生了一场爆炸。”

“什么？”

“我本来要坐火车回去参加他的葬礼。”杰森说。

他本来还可能更快到哥谭去。他本来还可能和罗伊、科莉一起，聊一些没有营养的话题，暂时不去多想。他本来可能趁着其他人不在场时偷偷去看迪克一眼。他本来可能去找小红一起吃一顿，甚至找芭芭拉。但所有的假设都被他从脑海中抹除，最后他想坐上一辆列车，把时间拉扯得很长很长。

“杰森。”夜翼叫他。

“闭嘴。我不想知道你要说什么。”

一定是他的格雷森带他上了这趟列车。他的格雷森——如果这么叫确实没有问题的话——现在却不知去向。警察迪克说这里只有十个格雷森，他已经见到十个了。他的格雷森能去哪？而抛开这一切，最令他愤怒的是，他知道了无论如何格雷森会回到这里。他的格雷森没有彻底消失，可他也许却再也见不到了，只因为这群迪克觉得“那个世界需要这样”。这不公平。

他不认为自己这样想显得自私。因为他们恰好都是那倒霉的蝙蝠家族的一员，缺少信任却又去寻求信任，充满分歧却又极其一致。他们谁都或多或少想在对方身上施展一点保护欲，而作弊的迪克·格雷森破坏了规则。他并不是没想过，有一天他必须放手让迪克·格雷森或者其他什么人去死，如果真的有必要，他会那么做，但他知道自己能做得更好：他也许可以不让那一天到来。

夜翼安静地站在那，一手扶在座椅的靠背上，侧过头去看着那些星星。转念一想，他的遭遇不过是这窗外某颗发光尘土的一部分，他本没必要告诉这个夜翼，那与这个人无关。可这个人看起来依然为这些无足轻重的事产生了波动。他们确实从来未变。

“我大概永远也没办法敲醒你们这群自大狂，”杰森开口道，夜翼看向了他，“但我还是想告诉你们，格雷森，我们不一样。”

“我知道你们对我曾经杀人的态度。没错，我几乎杀死了我的每一个导师。当我回哥谭时，我花了两小时割掉了那些毒贩副手的脑袋。而为了自己的生意，我也不介意请人吃几发枪子。但你知道什么人是我杀得最多的吗？”

夜翼看着他，咬紧了牙关。

“我自己。”杰森说，“从第一次学到一项能力后准备去干掉我的老师时，我已经很清楚自己实际上干掉的是谁。不止是哥谭，这世界上太多地方就是滩泥沼。如果我始终如一，我只能沉到地底去，我必须不断改变。我必须不断杀死自己，这样我才能活下去。”

“那么，为了你们的世界，格雷森，你们为什么认为自己得永不改变，才能做到最好呢？”

周围的星星突然向上升起，还没等他们反应过来，哐得一声巨响，他们脚下的地面猛地一震。星星现在仅仅铺满了拱顶，变得遥远而微弱，列车从银河中落下，回到大地上来了。深紫的夜色依然笼罩他们。

杰森瞠目结舌。夜翼率先从震惊中缓过神来，看看四周，忽然笑了一声。

列车的速度在放慢。杰森一只手臂紧压在靠背上，稳住身体，内心却有些五味杂陈。待到列车完全停稳，夜翼朝他伸出手来。“我们下去看看。”他笑着说。那一刹那，杰森突然很想把他的面具摘下来。

杰森还是不由自主地去抓住了那只手，让夜翼牵着他下了车去。列车外是一片荒原，平板又苍白，夜风吹来，把一些细小的沙石卷到他们脚上。没有其他格雷森下了车来。他们迎着大风站在那，望向地平线，沉默良久，夜翼才放开他的手。

“杰森……我明白你的意思。”

“你不明白。”

“我明白。”夜翼说，“我承认有时自己忽略了你们的意见。但我知道，我们都在努力做我们觉得正确的事。我们也在磨合、协调，减少那些没用的麻烦。”

“我们没有协调。”

“你可以不承认，但事实如此。我们总是能团结起来，虽然我们谁也不知道距离下一次四分五裂究竟有多久。但我们相信。”

夜翼拉着他在沙地上坐下来。他从地上随手抓起一把沙，然后张开手让它们随风散去，接着又抓起下一把。

第四次时，夜翼问他：“你准备好了吗？”

“什么？”

“去目的地。”

“我不知道。”杰森耷下头，“我本来想看点风景来做好准备，现在只有这个。”

“我觉得这里很好。”夜翼说。

“说给老蝙蝠听去吧。”

“你见到布鲁斯会哭吗？”

“闭嘴。”

夜色在逐渐淡去。杰森忽然翻了个白眼。“傻鸟，我们坐反了方向。这是西方。”

“我没想到你还在考虑一些浪漫的要素。”

“我以为是你想看日出才拉我下来的。”

“我想我们日出时也许就不见了。”夜翼小声说，“我小时候还是听过一些故事——日出的时候，‘那些东西’就烟消云散。”

“好吧，”杰森说，“日出时我们就烟消云散。”

夜翼又笑了一声，挽住他一只手，头倚在了他肩膀上。“那你日出前都借我靠靠。”

杰森不情愿地撇撇嘴，但没有拒绝。他抬头凝视着天空，看着它慢慢变亮，一阵莫名的抽离感猝不及防地攫住了他。难道他真的要在日出时消失？或者，这一切只是场梦，而他就要醒了？

“杰森，你要相信。”夜翼在他肩膀上咕哝道。

“相信什么？”他问。夜翼呼吸平稳，似乎已经睡着了。可他的心脏却开始狂跳起来。这可能是真的吗？会是他想的那样吗？

“你带我上的这趟车，是吗？”他又问。他本来不是打算问这个。

夜翼当然没有回答他。

日出很快来临。在太阳没有从列车背后升起来之前，无边的阴影拥抱着他们。

 

**Author's Note:**

> 之前看书时看到过一段女演员弗朗斯·金伯尔对幼年搭乘世界上第二条开通的铁路上的火车的描述，突然对火车这个事物有了点奇妙的想法:)


End file.
